


Master Victor's Stage Hypnosis

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Public Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: James goes to a hypnosis show with his friend Amelia, not expecting anything to actually happen... in the end he gets more than he bargained for.





	

James sat next to his friend wondering how he'd gotten dragged into going to a stupid hypnosis show. Amelia had somehow convinced him to go, saying that it'd be a fun experience for her and that he needed to join in. There weren't a whole lot of people at the show, maybe about 15 counting him and Amelia. They all seemed to be excited for the show to start. 

The music suddenly stopped and a man stepped onto the stage, giving a bow as people clapped. 

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the show! I am Master Victor, and I see we have a few newcomers along with some regulars. This is wonderful, I always enjoy seeing new faces. Now... who here is new? Raise your hand now." The man said, looking around. Amelia jabbed James in the ribs, prompting him to raise his hand. He and one other were the only ones who did. 

"Excellent! If our newcomers want, they can come up and I can show them the power of hypnosis." The hypnotist called out with a slight smirk. The only other person who raised their hand, a woman, stood up, walking towards the stage. Amelia gave James a pleading look, making him roll his eyes and stand as well, walking up, standing next to the woman.

"What is your name lovely?" Master Victor asked, holding his microphone out to the woman. 

"My name is Elise, pleasure to meet you." The woman replied, her voice confident and proud.

"And do you believe in hypnosis Elise?"

"Not at all."

"Let's see if we can change that hm?" Master Victor then turned his attention to James.

"And you handsome?" James couldn't help but blush a bit at the words, and stuttered out his name, a bit nervous at being on a stage. "And do you believe in hypnosis James?"

"I don't honestly... Sorry." He replied. Master Victor only chuckled and pulled out two armchairs from right stage, and motioned for them to sit. James was surprised at how comfortable the chair was, it's material soft under his fingers. 

"Now then, instead of waving a watch in front of you, I will be using another classic, but with a modern twist." The hypnotist then pressed a button and a large screen at the back of the room lit up. James hadn't even noticed it before, and before he could wonder what the hypnotist was about to do, the screen changed from a plain white background to a rainbow of colors, twisting and looping rhythmically.

"Just stare into the spiral, stare into the center and relax. Lean back into your chair and take some deep, slow breaths as you watch... breathe in and out, in and out, slow and deep. Let the spiral take you down, down deeper as you relax, feeling the relaxation start at your feet and slowly move up into your legs, past your knees and up your calves, moving up to your hips and stomachs." James could feel his body starting slowly sink down into the chair, his legs were starting to feel so heavy. Was it him or were there words appearing in the spiral? He couldn't quite make them out, but the technicolor of lights was filling his vision, and soon became the only thing he could see.

"Feel the relaxation move into your chest, making your breathing deeper, relaxing you more and more. Moving up to your shoulders, letting your shoulders relax into the chair more, moving into your arms and hands, making them go limp at your sides. The relaxation moves up to your neck, and your head, making your face go lax, your eyes starting to get heavy, making it harder to keep them open. The relaxation moves up into your head, into your mind, drowning out everything but my voice. My voice and the pretty, pretty spiral. You can just let go of all of your worries, of all of your cares. You can just relax, just relax. You can even forget where you are, that's OK. It's OK to forget, you don't need to remember. Just relax more and more." 

By now James' body felt like it was made of jelly, all his muscles were relaxed, and he couldn't focus properly. His eyes felt so heavy, but he didn't want to close them, if he did he wouldn't be able to see the spiral anymore, and it was so, so pretty...

"Now, I want you to listen closely. I'm going to count down from ten to one, and when I get to one, I will snap my fingers and say 'sleep', when I say that, you will fall into a deep, deep sleep, you won't be able to keep your eyes open anymore, it'll just be too hard. But you'll feel so good, so nice and relaxed. You'll still be able to see the spiral in your mind, and it just takes you down deeper as you sleep. Each number I say brings you a hundred times deeper, relaxing you more, making you more and more sleepy, making your eyes heavier and heavier. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five," Jame's eyes were falling shut, his eyes becoming so heavy. 

"Four, Three... oh my, it seems I've lost count. We'll have to start again. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Sleep!" Master Victor snapped his fingers, and James' eyes fell shut, his body sagging more onto the chair. He could still see the spiral behind his eyelids, and could still hear the man's voice, though it felt like it was a million miles away. 

"Now, I am going to give you some suggestions, you will not consciously remember them when you wake up, but your subconscious will, and will automatically follow them, now then..."

There was a snap of fingers and James woke up, looking around confused. The television was off, and Elise was slowly sitting up as well. 

"How do you two feel? Did it feel nice going into a deep, deep trance?" Master Victor asked.

"Y-yeah... it did." James mumbled, looking at his lap. Elise seemed too stubborn to say anything, only staring at the floor with a blush.

"As part of the show, it's customary for me to ask my subjects to say something about themselves afterwards, so the audience can get to know them. So, Elise, what's a secret that you have?" Master Victor asked, looking at the girl. She seemed like she wanted to protest but she paused before speaking up.

"I... pad my bra because my boobs are small." She said. James was a bit surprised that the proud looking girl would admit something like that. Master Victor then walked up to James, smiling, and asked the same question. He was about to lie, but something in the back of his mind urged him to tell the truth.

"I... I'm trans... I have a pussy..." Normally, James would have been ashamed to admit that in front of people he didn't know, but... instead it felt like a relief.

"Oh my, you two are quite the cute ones. A bra padder and a trans boy." Master Victor seemed to think for a moment. "Ah, it's quite 'hot' in here isn't it?" As the hypnotist said that, James could suddenly feel how hot it was in the room. He squirmed in his seat, his clothes suddenly feeling too thick and uncomfortable.

'Take off your clothes... it's too hot... you'll feel so much better if you take them off...' A voice in his head echoed. His eyes widened, appalled at the thought of stripping in front of strangers... but it was so hot... he couldn't take it. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. He felt slightly relieved that he had gotten top surgery years ago, the thought of showing his... boobs to others made shame bubble in his stomach. 

He glanced over and saw Elise pulling off her bra, and he looked away, a blush on his face at the sight of her breasts. He was ready to stop stripping at that but... oh god it was too hot. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off with a slight sigh of relief. It felt so much better now. Elise seemed to have stopped at the underwear as well, as she relaxed into her seat again. 

"Ah, you two seem to be having some problems, perhaps 'you need to use the bathroom?'" Master Victor suggested. James' bladder suddenly felt so full, and he squirmed in his seat. "But you can't go just yet, we're still in the middle of the show!" James gave a small sound of distress as the hypnotist said that. He noticed that Elise had her hands against her crotch, almost as if she was trying to physically hold her urine in.

"But you need to go so, so badly don't you? It feels like you'll burst at any moment doesn't it? Maybe even a little bit is slipping out, a tiny trickle in your underwear?" With each word Master Victor spoke James could feel the urge even more powerfully, and he crossed his legs, trying to keep it in. He could feel a small leak in his boxers, making him gasp and double over, trying so, so hard not to pee. 

"James, why don't you come over here and help me demonstrate something to our lovely audience?" He whimpered but did as Master Victor asked, almost waddling to where the hypnotist was. "Get on your knees for me, that's it, good boy." James felt a twitch in his pussy when Master Victor called him a good boy, making another small trickle of pee leak out of him. "Tell me, how badly do you have to pee?"

"S-so bad. Please, let me go use the bathroom." He pleaded. "I-I don't think I can hold it much longer." He regretted drinking so much water before the show.

"Perhaps I'll let you go, if you do something for me. Address me properly." Master Victor ordered, squatting down in front of the other.

"H-huh? What do you mean Master?" James' eyes widened after he finished his sentence. Master? He knew that the man's stage name was 'Master Victor' but he'd never really considered calling him that. 

"Good boy. Now, beg me to let you use the bathroom."

"P-please Master, let use the bathroom. I need to go so bad, I don't think I can hold it. Please Master" James begged without hesitation, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he did. 

"Hm, I suppose I can let you have a 'potty break' James." Master Victor said, standing up and walking a few inches away. Suddenly, James felt a huge relief as his bladder went lax and he was finally able to pee. He felt his boxers become soaked quickly, and he shuddered as the warm, wetness spread down to his thighs and onto the floor. A loud 'hiss' filled the room as his bladder released it's contents, a sigh escaping him against his will. 

There was cheering from the crowd when it was finished. James was crying now, a blush on his face. Despite his shame, it felt good too. Master Victor was clapping as well, before he turned to Elise.

"What about you dear? Do you need a 'potty break' too Elise?" Like it had happened with James, Elise let out a groan of relief as she too wet herself, the wetness soaking through her panties, leaking onto the chair and floor. When she was finished she covered her face, just as ashamed as James was. Master Victor told the two to stand.

"Look at you poor things, wetting yourselves like that. You can't go around in soaked undies, so why don't you take them off?" James hesitated at the order but pulled down his soaked boxers, feeling a bit of relief to have the wet fabric off of him. He covered his crotch with his hands as the crowd cheered and wolf whistled at him. As Elise did the same, he could faintly hear some of the audience members... doing things they should only do at home.

"My, my, you two are quite popular, doesn't that excite you a bit? Knowing that these people adore your cute bodies? Does it make you 'horny'?" Master Victor's words sent a shiver through James' body, even more intense than when the man had called him a good boy. "Ah, it does doesn't it? It makes you both so, so very 'horny', you just want to 'touch' don't you? But that's so humiliating isn't it?" 

James had to keep himself from playing with himself right then and there, only the shame of being in front of an audience kept him from it. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if you didn't feel that shame? Wouldn't it be nice if you were far too 'horny' to care anymore? Yes, you're both becoming too 'horny' to care anymore. You can't take it, you need to 'touch'." James fell to the ground, frantically playing with his clit, panting heavily, giving into the pleasure. "Oh my, James you're quite the 'horny' boy aren't you? Why don't you show the audience how much of a 'horny' good boy you are? Spread your legs and show your pussy to the audience."

James did as he was told, spreading his legs wide, continuing to play with himself, this time sticking two fingers into his wet and needy pussy. He was vaguely aware of Elise giving in as well, playing with herself. Master Victor ordered her to get on all fours with her ass and pussy facing the audience, and to play with herself as much as she liked. 

James found he was louder than he'd ever been before, somehow feeling more aroused by being in front of others than he should have been. 

"O-oh god... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum... oh fuck..." He moaned, sliding another finger inside of himself, feeling closer to orgasm every second. He rubbed his clit faster and faster now, his body twitching as he grew closer.

"That's it, good boy James, just give into the pleasure, you can't help it, it feels too good. Just 'release'." With that final word James felt himself orgasm harder and more intensely than he ever had before, his body going rigid and a scream tearing from his mouth. He fell limp against the floor, shaking in the afterglow. He could hear Master Victor speaking to Elise now.

"Wasn't that so sexy Elise? Seeing James masturbate and cum so hard? Doesn't it make you even more aroused? Even closer to your own orgasm?" Master Victor asked, and got a desperate moan in response. "Good girl, very good girl. Why don't you follow in James' footsteps and 'release'." A high pitched squeal echoed throughout the room as Elise came as well, before she went limp against the floor. James could faintly hear the sounds of cameras flashing, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"That's it... so cute. Now, 'sleep'!" With a snap of his fingers Master Victor put James and Elise back into a deep trance. "Now, when I wake you both again, you won't remember what happened here, only that it felt absolutely amazing, and that you need to tell your friends how good it felt, and that they need to come and see my show. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." The two replied. 

When James woke again, he was in the chair, dressed save for his underwear, which seemed to be missing. 

"And that's all for our show today folks! Give a big hand to our two subjects." Master Victor called to the crowd, prompting them to cheer. He turned back to the two subjects he smiling. "I hope you two had a good time tonight."

James could only nod confused at what had happened, and later when he asked Amelia about it, she would only giggle and shake her head.


End file.
